Love Letter
by aguilarDNA
Summary: BradyxMikayla. Brady doesn't know how to express his feelings for Mikayla. Boomer suggest that he write her a love letter. Will Mikayla get flattered or...will she just ignore it.


**A**

**BradyXMikayla**

**Oneshot Fanfiction**

**Love Letter  
**

* * *

Hope you guys love this.!

_I_ don't_ own_** "Pair Of Kings"**

So Anyways I promised you guys while I'm working on It's like magic I`ll make one shots so you wont be bored waiting

so here's one of them. Hope you dudes love it. ;)

* * *

Brady passed around his room...Well actually room with his brother but...yeah room.

"Dude. Your giving me a headache" He look up from the book he was reading just to tell his brother that

"Well you see Boomer, there's this guy "Tristan" and he and Mikayla are so close to each other like...there's something more than just friends, I mean maybe Mikayla's type is the strong, extreme dude...and I'm not any of those" Brady frowned

"Then have Tristan sent far far away." Boomer suggested to his brother

"I can't just do that, Mikayla would hate me for it" He sat down beside his brother.

"Well then since Valentine's day is quite nearing why don't you send her an anonymous love letter. You know those love letters that say from your secret admire and stuff a girl would be really flattered if she gets one" Boomer told his brother

"Wait..." He turned his head to Boomer

"How'd you know a girl would be flattered if you sent a love letter to her?" Brady looked at him

"Ahm...Nothing. I mean MAN!...Tv dramas" He whispered

"Dude..." Brady looked at his brother weirdly

"Anyways, what should I put in the letter?" Brady said getting paper from one of the shelves

"Dear Mikayla" He started when Mikayla entered

"Hey Guys!" She chirped

"AHHH!" Brady and Boomer yelled at the same time

Mikayla answered them with a face that says What's wrong?

"Well you just suprised us and you tell us what's wrong! Next time why don't you knock" Boomer stated

"Sorry but before I enter this room and you guys don't really react that badly and all So it just became a habbit" Mikayla said nearing Brady and looking at the letter

"Dear Mikayla?" She questioned

"WHAT!" Brady threw the paper up on the air letting it float

"Why are you guys writing me a letter?" She looked from Boomer to Brady

"We were writing you a thank you letter! Because you have been really nice to us and all we just wanted to thank you. But since you have seen it, It's not much of a suprise already is it?" Brady stated pushing her to the door

"Then why are you pushing me out?" She asked

"CAUSE WE'RE WRITING IT!" Brady said and shut the door.

* * *

"That was too close" Boomer said standing up and locking the door so no one would go in Unexpected

Brady was still staring at the door where Mikayla just came out when his thoughts were interrupted by Boomer's shouting

"What are you waiting for go write that letter

* * *

Mikayla walked down the hallways of the palace making her way downstairs. She was really flattered that some one cares for her and most especially it's the kings. And one of the kings is the guy of her dreams...Brady...

"Guy of my dreams...Puh-lease" Mikayla murmured

"But I do hope he asks me to dance on the upcoming Valentine Party" She blushed and entered her room.

She laid down her bed and pondered her thoughts when she heard a loud sound coming from her stomach signaling she was hungry.

"I'm...hungry"

She stood up and got out of her bed room she saw Lanny planning something of some sort bad so she needed to check it out.

She looked over his shoulder and saw it was some way to kill the Kings. But she knew it wouldn't work Lanny has been doing this every since the kings has came here. She wanted to surprise him so she yelled a simple

"What'cha doing?"

Lanny was taken back and jumped really high.

"What? Oh this. It's nothing it's just something...blue...with prints" He said escaping as he told her that.

"Weirdo." She whispered and made her way to the chips she see and ate a couple contenting her she decided to go up stairs to check on this kings again so she did.

She walked up the stairs and straight down the halls to the kings room. She Knocked this time.

"KNOCK KNOCK" She yelled as she knocked

Brady peeked opened the door and tilted his head

"Yes?" He questioned

"May I come in your highness" She told him

"Sure why not." Brady opened the door big enough for her to get in to find that Boomer wasn't there

"Where's King Boomer?" She questioned Brady

"He told me his taking a walk out his gonna find some one to date to the Valentine Party" He answered sitting down beside Mikayla

"Speaking of the Valentine Party" Brady was cut off

"You have a date?" The said in union

"Actually I haven't got one yet" Mikayla looked down trying to hide her blush

"Oh Really? How 'bout Tristan you ain't going with him?"

"What! Tristan already has a girlfriend!" She answered his question

"Oh...I see. Well seeing that you don't have a date and I also don't have...why don't we...you know go together..." Brady managed to say

"Sure...why not I guess" Mikayla answered

"I mean we're going as friends right" Brady said breaking Mikayla's heart so she just answered him with a simply yeah and told him she was too leave for awhile and take a stroll down the forest.

* * *

Boomer was walking down the streets or...pavements of things and all the girls that came past his way all...failed his "EXAM"

Boomer saw a girl that caught his eye to find out that she already has a boyfriend so he just turned the other way and saw another girl and this time she has no one with her so he approached her

"Your Highness" She greeted him

"Well Hello, May I ask you do you already have a date to the Valentine Party?" He asked her

"Well actually I have none." She frowned and looked down

"If so then go with me! As same as you I have none!" He exclaimed

"I`ll be flattered too" She smiled

* * *

Boomer went home to find his brother smiling like crazy.

"Dude you got laughing gass and now you can't stop smiling?" He asked his brother

"First of all Boomer Laughing gas make you laugh and not smile, Second, I'm smiling cause I finally asked her out to date!"

"Wow isn't that manly of you so when is this date"

"On the valentine party." Brady said

"Did you tell her you guys are going as friends?" Boomer asked his brother

"Ugh...yes" He looked down.

"DUDEE! Now she has no idea of you affections for her!" Boomer slapped his brother's hand

"OWW!"

"Well you have a letter for her I hope that changes her mind." Boomer said

"Oh yeah man I found this girl and I asked her to the party and she agreed! And dangit isnt she pretty!" Boomer said but all Brady could hear was Mikayla...Mikayla...Mikayla...

* * *

After a Few days Later

* * *

"WAKE UP, WAKE UP" Mikayla shouted as she went inside the room of the kings and wake them up She got one of Boomer's pillow and started hitting them both

"WHAT DO YOU WANT WOMAN!" Boomer shouted

"It's Valentines day" Then she exited and left

* * *

Few Hours later

* * *

Mikayla stepped out of her room she was wearing an orange gown that had ruffles flowing from the belt to the end. It was actually pretty

_(I have a drawing of this if you guys want to see please Review and tell me :) But Im not saying you should see it I mean it's optional and all)_

She went over to Brady who was staring at her with mouth agape.

They went over to the party and sat there at the table. Boomer and his new Friend or girlfriend are having a fun time talking to each other bout non-sense things. When a groovy song came up

"Would you like to dance?" Brady asked Mikayla

"Sure" She answed

They danced all the way to the end of the song and after that Brady Gave it to her and Mikayla took it and opened it.

_Dear Mikayla,_

_I really don't know how to do this kind of stuff since...it's not my things (Insert Laugh) He-he. Anyways I really like you. Okay. Alllot. SUPER DUPER Ultra and I cant find my ways to come up to you and say this stuff. It's hard. And so Boomer suggested this that I write this...thing to you. Hope you like it. Haha, so yeah I love you and I hope we still remain friends even if you don't feel the same._

_Love,_

_Brady_

"I...love you too" She hugged him.

* * *

I hope you guys like it!

3


End file.
